ttmafiafandomcom-20200214-history
M2: East - Day 2
Votes *PapillonReel accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698310&postcount=322 *Destil accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698327&postcount=330 *Mr. Jaccuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698330&postcount=332 *Mr. J retracts accusation of PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698363&postcount=339 *SuperRube accuses no one http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698619&postcount=383 *Destil retracts accusation of PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698636&postcount=388 *PapillonReel retracts accusation of PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699345&postcount=455 *BodhiTraveller accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699449&postcount=458 *shivam accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699497&postcount=463 *shivam retracts accusation of Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699501&postcount=465 *Paul le Fou accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699556&postcount=474 *Destil accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699565&postcount=478 *PapillonReel accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699591&postcount=486 *PapillonReel accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=699745&postcount=508 *Brickroad accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700201&postcount=546 *Garrison accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700207&postcount=548 *Paul le Fou accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700259&postcount=558 *Tock accuses Destil http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700301&postcount=566 *SuperRube accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700323&postcount=569 *spineshark accuses PapillonReel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700347&postcount=571 *Eddie accuses Paul le Fou http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700386&postcount=574 *LilSpriteX accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700596&postcount=585 *Traumadore accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700617&postcount=589 *Brickroad accuses shivam http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700760&postcount=595 *Garrison accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700770&postcount=597 *Paul le Fou accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700819&postcount=599 *spineshark accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700947&postcount=602 *SuperRube accuses Traumadore http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700974&postcount=606 Traumadore is lynched and revealed as a Citizen. http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700982&postcount=608 Final Vote Count Traumadore: 9 BodhiTraveller Destil shivam LilSpriteX Brickroad Garrison Paul le Fou spineshark SuperRube Destil: 2 PapillionReel Tock shivam: 1 Traumadore PapillionReel: 1 gamin Paul le Fou: 1 Eddie Flavor Start of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=697803&postcount=295 Alice stood in the middle of the town square, as everyone had agreed she'd do to prove her questionable story. If God was out there, He wouldn't have let nineteen strangers to move to a seaside village only to be preyed upon by mobsters, right? But Alice was convinced that God had a plan for her. There was a noise behind her, and a voice said, "Alright, woman, better start prayin'". Alice swallowed, then replied, "O-okay. Get it over with." She closed her eyes and put her hands together, waiting for the shot. When it came, it was deafening. Alice opened her eyes. The wall in front of her was sprayed with shotgun pellets. She whirled around to see the gunman, but whoever they were, they were long gone. Her prayers had been answered. shivam's prayers had also been answered: he'd found an unopened cask of wine on the abandoned train that had brought them here. He'd been drinking for most of the trip; his voice was almost unrecognisable, and he'd taken to calling himself Silent Noise for fun. This whole trip was fun! shivam reached the barrels and felt around for a tap. Actually, you know what, he thought, a tap takes too much effort. Let's open a barrel up and just put my face in! It took some doing to put the barrel on its end and open it up, but finally that rich merlot was exposed to the air. shivam plunged his face in and drunk greedily. Something's a bit off about this wine, he thought, but hey, free wine! After the novelty of drinking straight from the barrel wore off, shivam pulled out his trusty cup and filled it up -- with a human hand. The best hangover cure might be the hair of the dog that bit you, but the best sobriety cure was the body of poor kaisel in the wine you'd spent the last fifteen minutes drinking. shivam puked up the contents of his stomach, and cleared his head as best he could. The wine leaving his body made him feel like he was a different person. God might be watching over the town, but so, it appeared, was his counterpart. End of Day http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=700982&postcount=608 The town had nothing to do all day but argue, considering the rail lines had been cut off. The conversation went around in circles, until BodhiTraveller stood up and said, "Right! We have to get things moving! You! Traumadore! What were you doing yesterday?!" Traumadore stammered, and wouldn't tell him. Despite Alice's protests that maybe they could talk to other people, BodhiTraveller was convinced, and managed to convince the others that Traumadore was mafia. They checked his villa after he stopped breathing; it turns out what Traumadore had been doing all day was looking at furry art. It was pretty tame, Brer Rabbit and Walt Disney and the like, but it's definitely not the sort of thing you admit liking in front of strangers. Notable Events PapillonReel claims Oracle and kaisel as Angel http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698310&postcount=322 Ironz changes his username to Garrison http://www.talking-time.net/showpost.php?p=698424&postcount=359 Category:Phases